Outside
by amymaybe
Summary: Tonks had lost someone and severus is a broken man. I plan for this to be ongoing so any feedback would be so appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

To the outside world Severus Snape was happy being alone; and incapable of any other state of being.

The potions professor himself felt as if he was drowning in a pit of despair, suffocating under his own character and strangled by his past. Severus Snape was a damaged man. This fact had escaped everyone.

* * *

While the rest of the wizarding world celebrated the fall of Voldemort, Nymphadora Tonks mourned. He was dead. Remus was dead. No matter how many times she told herself she couldn't make herself believe. It tortured her. Always expecting him to walk through the door and knowing he never would.

Remus Lupin had sacrificed himself in the final battle. He had given his life to secure the call of Voldemort. That fact didn't ease Tonk's pain.

* * *

Three months after the victory everything was reverting back to normalcy. It was a slow process but everyone was eager to rebuild. The wizarding world was looking forward to a bright new future.

* * *

Molly Weasley glanced worriedly at Tonks who was picking at her cornflakes. She had hardly eaten since the last battle and it showed. Her clothes were too loose and her hair hung limp about her shoulders, a greying shade of mouse brown. Her skin was pale and if you looked into her constantly puffy eyes her iris' seemed washed out from all of the tears. Molly didn't know what to do to stop Tonks from fading away.

"Oh Tonks dear, you've got a letter" said Molly in a falsely bright tone as she put the letter, bearing the Hogwarts seal, next to Tonks on the kitchen table. Tonks looked at it and said nothing. Having resigned from the Auror office a week after the final battle she had been hiding from the world ever since. She was only living in The Burrow because the formidable Weasley matriarch had packed Tonk's bags herself.

Tonks left the table and did the washing up for Mrs.Weasley. For all that Tonks was feeling; she couldn't help but be grateful to Molly for offering her a semblance of a home. Tonks then turned her attention to the letter. She couldn't think who at Hogwarts would be writing to her. She didn't really care. She would just stay her and live out her days at The Burrow if she could; never having to truly face a world without Remus.

Tonks scanned the letter and let out a long sigh.

"Who's the letter from dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked with interest.

"It's Minerva, she... she wants me to work at Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I doing this?" thought Nyphadora Tonks as she stared at the portkey Professor McGonagall had arranged for her. It had taken her a week to reply to the job offer. Even now she didn't totally understand why she had said yes. She didn't feel ready to face the real world again, the world which would remind her of Remus. She dreaded someone offering her condolences because she knew that it would flood her with memories and of her dreams for their future which had now been shattered. Tonks knew that the battle wasn't won, and that the work of rebuilding would take years. She knew she should help, but she couldn't force herself to face it. The letter from Professor McGonagall had forced her to face herself, and her fears. The only thought which consoled her as she reached for the portkey was that Remus would have wanted her to work. This thought was both a blessing as a curse. It forced her to reach for the portkey but it also forced memories of her love to the surface.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Looking around Professor McGonagall's office it was obvious that Dumbledore's presence was deeply imprinted on the room. Tonks exhaled and looked around the office for the headmistress of Hogwarts. Tonks heard the office door opening behind her and whirled to see Minerva McGonagall looking surprisingly well. The headmistress scowled at the cane she had to use and propped it against the desk. She motioned for Tonks to sit down as she took her seat behind the desk.

"I apologise for my lateness but I am not as fast on my feet as I used to be, i hope you haven't been waiting long" said McGonagall in a formal tone.

"It's fine" mumbled Tonks, avoiding meeting her former Professor's eyes.

"Tonks, look at me" McGonagall said in a much softer voice.

Tonks dragged her gaze up to meet the older woman's eyes.

"I appreciate so much what you are doing; accepting the Transfiguration position. I tried for a while to juggle teaching and running this school but the dual workload is… substantial. I also wanted to say informally that if there is anything I can do for you on a personal level then please, don't hesitate to ask. You may think I don't understand the burden you are carrying but we both lost… loved ones, to a good cause." McGonagall's voice had cracked and she wiped a tear from her cheek with impatience.

Tonks was shocked. She had never seen Minerva McGonagall this emotional. It appalled her that a woman so strong could be reduced to this; and she was even more sickened by her own actions. She had hidden herself away while others were grieving but working to restore their world.

Tonks looked at her colleague, who seemed to have regained her composure, and said "Thank you Professor, I hope I am successful at your school. If ever you need anything from me, well, you only have to ask."


End file.
